Naruto: the Tempest Arc
by Ninjatitan2400
Summary: We all know of the Hyuga and the Uchiha clans from Konoha and the doujutsu that made their clans famous. However, lost through time is another doujutsu clan that has once resided in Konoha. And here we observe the life of the sole remaining member of that clan. Pairing still undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I **Do not** own Naruto or any of the characters. Also do not expect steady updates for I am sadly just a 9th grader :( . Please comment what you think. I know that its short but please, no flame.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Chapter One

The Eye Opener

It was an early morning in a Village hidden in the Leaves. On the main road through town the shop's are just opening, some villagers are walking about, but the most noticeable thing is the four year old blond running full tilt towards a big red building,round in shape, with the kanji for fire proudly displayed on it. This majestic building was the hokage tower, where the strongest ninja of the village rules the shinobi forces. In the office for the hokage sat an old man smoking his pipe. To the world he was Hokage-sama but to the blond brat who just burst in his door, he was hokage-jiji.

"Hello Naruto how can I help you today" asked the old pipe smoker.

"Jiji can I pleeeaaase go to the academy next year." Almost yelled Naruto. He then went on to explain that 'I can't become the fifth hokage if I'm not a ninja'

The old man laughed "Naruto it took me twenty some years to become hokage, your only four."

"If I can't join the academy...then can someone train me, it would make me AWESOME!" This time naruto did yell and a voice of some girl came out of a potted plant beside him "BE QUIET!"

This scarred naruto so bad that he acted on instinct and threw the plant. A cold sweat ran down the hokage's head. Out of nowhere a cat masked ANBU was standing there. This ANBU was suspiciously calm. Her demeanor was exactly the opposite of the Killer Intent(KI) she was giving out. Meanwhile Naruto was on the ground shivering in fear. A yellow liquid came out of Naruto. This time the Hokage sighed. "Neko, you can clean up this mess and do 10 D rank missions. They will be Tora catching missions."He Sighed again "And Naruto I think you should meet Kakashi Hatake. He may not train you but I'm sure you'll get along, come back tomorrow at five thirty to meet him."

During the entire time Naruto sat there listening intently. He didn't expect his Jiji to accept but he knew one thing, he'd be here at five fifteen.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Next day at 5:15

Once again Naruto came into the hokage office but this time he just walked in. His smile was one of the biggest Hiruzen seen in awhile.

"I thought you'd break my door down, what happened." The hokage said this half in concern, half in curiosity.

"I have to make sure to look good for Hat okay-san." Naruto said this with such conviction that the old man fell back laughing."

Naruto was going to ask if his Jiji was alright and what was so funny but a calm, cool voice cut him off. "Well there's one way to butcher my name" said the new voice in the room.

Naruto quickly turned around to see a man in a standard jonin attire, but he had some interesting features. Number one was his silver hair, and not how he styled it. It was silver, Naruto had never seen anyone else with silver hair. Number two was his hairstyle, it stuck up and to the left. It shouldn't have. Naruto wondered how much he spent on hair products to make it stick like that. Number three was that his hitai-ate, it covered his left eye. Number four was his facemask, it covered everything under nose leaving only his right eye viable. Number five was the orange book, Naruto thought he looked cool, but he thought the book ruined that.

"Are you Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake, now who are you?" Stated Kakashi in a board tone.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the greatest hokage to ever live!" stated Naruto proudly as he put his chin up high and put his hands on his hips.

"But your four" replied Kakashi

Finally the hokage laughed. "I thought you'd be late Kakashi. I told you to be here for five thirty. It's only Five thirtyeight. You shouldn't be here till Seven earliest."

"Hokage-sama you told me to be here for three and hide in the shadow's as a watcher. You didn't tell me I was supposed to meet a child at five thirty. I got here at three fifteen." explained Kakashi. Sure he's usually late but when your hokage tells you to watch a meeting at three, he'll be there at three, but he needed to pick up a new book so he was fifteen minutes late. He then watched as the hokage work through mountains of paperwork for two hours. Next he watched as the village pariha, and only son of his teacher walks in and butcher's his name.

Naruto decided to voice his opinion on the book. "Kakashi, you look cool, but your book makes you look uncool."

Kakashi's head lowered in shame mumbling something unintelligible while the old man gave a light laugh.

"Kakashi, Naruto here wants you to train him to be, as I quote, AWESOME."

"I don't take students, so I'll have to decline. Beside's he's four." stated the ever so calm Kakashi. When he said this Kakashi made Naruto sad; he was hoping to have this 'super cool' ninja train him.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww, I thought you were cool but you aren't. Your just a meany." After saying his piece Naruto left through the door, ran down stairs, then home at a speed that surprised Kakashi. He was surprised by it as it was easily mid chunin.

"That's all I need from you Kakashi. Though I would suggest you watch him if your board, as he is an interesting kid." spoke the wise old Kage. With this information Kakashi left.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

 _Later that night_

Kakashi was walking around the village on his way home when he saw a group of five drunk civilians walk out of a bar. He then watched as they seen a blond kid running in an alley and chase after him yelling about 'curing the village of a demon.' They were chasing Naruto. Kakashi was not going to allow them to hurt the four year old boy who he spoke with earlier. When he found them, Naruto was surrounded with his back to a wall and five civilians in a semi circle around him. Since he was on the roof Kakashi was about to intervene not only because Naruto was a child, and the child of his hero/sensei but because he felt it was then seen ten more villagers joining the group. As he was about to jump down he saw a flash.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was scared. He had been cornered by fifteen angry civilians and they wanted to hurt him. He didn't know why the villagers were mad, but he could tell they were all drunk by the powerful smell of alcohol. Naruto was about to yell for help when he felt an electric feeling in his eye. His right eye emitted a bright the flash died down Kakashi and the civilians could see that Naruto's right eye changed. The eyes iris was now electric blue, but the most notable change was that his pupil was now a lightning bolt shaped. Naruto let out a ear piercing scream of pain as lightning shot out of his now changed eyeball. This lightning shocked and killed all the civilians. After this naruto passed out. As all this was happening Kakashi watched with his sharingan, as he revealed it when the flash occured. Kakashi went to pick Naruto up and simply said

"Huh, You unlocked a dojutsu. You really are an interesting kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I **Do not** own Naruto or any of the characters. Also do not expect steady updates for I am sadly just a 9th grader :( . Please comment what you think. I know that its short but please, no flame. Also thank you to my 3 fav's and 4 follows.

Also I did not take inspiration from Boruto with this dojutsu or it being in one eye. That was just me thinking it would look cool. (Like Kakashi)

 **Jutsu**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Chapter 2

Discovery

After the incident of last night, Kakashi took Naruto to the Hokage because he thought that the hospital would be to easy for civilians to hurt Naruto. When he got there Kakashi was not surprised to see the elderly man working this late. "Hokage, I need your help immediately." Almost yelled Kakashi.

"What is it, and why do you have Naruto." forcefully asked Hiruzen. He was worried about Naruto, as Naruto was like a grandson to him. Kakashi then brought Naruto to the sofa and put him down.

"I don't know how, but Naruto unlocked a dojutsu." stated Kakashi, still trying to figure out how.

"A dojutsu you say. That is odd, but I need more details. Tell me what happened." Ordered the hokage. When the old man said this Kakashi went into detail of what happened. Then Hiruzen said "I know what this is. This is the dojutsu that has been lost since the beginning of the first great ninja war. It is called the Arc Eye." Before the hokage could continue, Kakashi interrupted

"What does this 'Arc Eye' do?"

"The arc Eye is a powerful dojutsu that allows the wielder to make, control, and take on characteristics of lightning by using their eye. It also can nullify lightning attacks." replied the professor.

"That seems a little…" Kakashi trailed off while thinking of the applications.

"Yes it is a very powerful dojutsu. That is why it was targeted at the beginning of the First Shinobi World now most people don't know what it is or that it even existed." Explained Hiruzen. It was this moment that Naruto decided that he his pain induced nap was over. Naruto sat up and looked around.

"Jiji, Hat-okay Why am i in the office? Questioned Naruto innocently.

"Do you know what happened Naruto?" asked naruto's grandfather figure. Naruto replied with a simple 'no'. When Naruto said no The Hokage and Kakashi did their best to tell Naruto what had happened but because he was four he didn't understand.

"So, I killed fifteen people. The villagers are going to hate me more now. Jiji can you help me?" asked Naruto as he started crying. After all, he was only four.

"Yes Naruto, I can help you, and _I'm sure Kakashi hear will help as well_." replied the kage while stressing the part about Kakashi helping.

"Of course. I'll be happy to help." quickly answered Kakashi. Sure Hiruzen was old, but he was still akag that could kill him with relative ease.

"Kakashi, would you mind helping Naruto with controlling his power. I don't need that Naruto has a dojutsu being public Knowledge, or the fact that it is the Arc Eye. Naruto, I don't want you to tell or show this to anyone unless I say it's okay. Got that. Now what are the rules?" Hiruzen asked Naruto to make sure that Naruto knew what the rules were.

"I am not allowed to tell or show people my cool eye when it is on." Said Naruto as if it was some kind of law.

"Yes good. Um, Naruto, What did it feel like to activate the Arc Eye?" Asked Kakashi because in all honesty, he didn't know how to help Naruto.

"Well, my eye felt tingly. Then the tingle turned into a pain. The pain felt like what i imagine being struck by lightning feels like." siad Naruto.

"Naruto hop on," as he said this Kakashi crouched down" We are going to a ninja training ground." Naruto jumped up quickly and got on Kakashi's back.

"Are you going to run on the building's?" asked Naruto because he thought that doing that would be super fun.

"No, we will **shunshin (body flicker)** " After saying this, Kakashi **shunshin'd** to training ground 45. Training ground 45 was usually abandoned because it was beside training ground 44 (The forest of death.)

X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+

Training ground 45

Training ground 45 was basically just a field, with a pond. At Least that is what it is to normal people. The truth about training ground 45 was that it was surrounded by the **Power cloaking Seal** a fuinjutsu (sealing technique) made by the Nidaime Hokage so that shinobi could train without there power being sensed and monitored.

Kakashi put Naruto down."Naruto can you try to re-accessed that feeling you had when you first used your eye?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah I can try." replied Naruto with a smile. Naruto then went on to try and bring back the tingly feeling. After about an hour of trying Naruto was able to feel the tingling sensation, barely, but he was able to. "I can feel it!" Yelled Naruto.

"Good. Now you should probably go home and sleep, it's two in the morning. Hop on." said Kakashi as he crouched down once again. Like before Naruto hopped on and they **shunshin'd** to Naruto's apartment. "Goodbye little Naruto," said Kakashi after letting Naruto off his back "Get some rest and till next time." After that Kakashi once again **shunshin'd** away. When Kakashi left Naruto changed into his walrus pj's and went to sleep

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Next week 2:00 pm

On training ground 45 Kakashi and Naruto were training in getting Naruto to activate and keep activated his Arc Eye. Kakashi quickly learnt that Naruto was a quick learner as he almost was able to activate his Arc Eye perfectly as well as keep it activated and unactivated. Kakashi was going to tell Naruto that he made good progress for today, and that they should stop but Naruto did something that Kakashi wasn't expecting. Naruto shot lightning at him with his eye, and was now just shooting bolts at thing's learning to aim.

"What are doing now?" questioned Kakashi. He was curious after all about what Naruto was trying to do.

"You and Jiji said that my eye could shoot and control lightning. That is what I'm trying to do." replied the four year old who for some reason didn't sound like he was four. ( _Hint, Hint I can't write children talking Hint, Hint)_

"Have you made any progress in controlling; I can see that you can make lightning," as he said this Kakashi had to duck a bolt of lightning. Instead of the bolt going through the space he had previously occupied, the lightning bolt did a 90 degree turn to the right."I guess you dig make some progress in controlling." kakashi continued.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's for Ramen. Please" begged Naruto.

"Sure," answered the normally stoic scarecrow. "Yes we can."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I **Do not** own Naruto or any of the characters. Also do not expect steady updates for I am sadly just a 9th grader :( . Please comment/review what you think. I know that its short but please, no flame. Also thank you to my 6 fav's and 7 follows.

Also I did not take inspiration from Boruto with this dojutsu or it being in one eye. That was just me thinking it would look cool. (Like Kakashi)

 **Jutsu**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Test and the academy

Time skip 1.5 year's

In the village hidden in the leaves, it was fall. This was considered the most beautiful time of year because of all the leaves turning red, orange and yellow. Autumn was just starting, as it was the ending of August. While all were happy, one boy was happier than the rest. This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Though he went by Naruto Uzumaki. This was because he didn't know his Parents were Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Fury of the leaf. (I don't like 'Red Hot Habanero.')

The reason our Naruto was exited was because he would be starting the ninja academy soon as every five year old did if they wanted to. Naruto wanted to be a ninja for as long as he can remember. While most children would have previous training unless there from a ninja clan, he did. For the past year he has been training with Kakashi Hatake, who he now viewed as an older brother. Naruto was going to go see kakashi at their normal training ground, training ground 45.

"Hey Niisan, what we doing today?" an excited Naruto asked Kakashi when saw him.

"Well Naruto, I'm sad to say, but this will be our last training session together," replied Kakashi as he stood up and walked towards Naruto. "So today well be going at it extra hard today. Then we'll get some Ramon. OK."

"So, we won't see each other anymore?" asked Naruto. He was getting a little sad because he really liked Kakashi and wanted to spend more time with him.

"No this won't be the last time we see each other. Let's start with lesson one taijutsu." When Kakashi said this Naruto ran at him at speeds that should only be achieved by jonin. Naruto then attacked Kakashi viciously in a style that Kakashi had taught him. This style was called the Ikazuckiken or lightning fist. This was the style of the fourth hokage. The Ikazuchiken focused on disabling your opponent with quick punches, the finishing them with fast and powerful kicks. Naruto and Kakashi spent lots of time making Naruto fast enough to effectively use Ikazuchiken. Even though Naruto was extremely good, kakashi was a jonin, and had more experience.

"That was very good Naruto, now let's skip lesson two. Lesson three, ninjutsu." As soon as Kakashi said this Naruto yelled **Uzumaki style: Bear Barrage.** Wear Naruto made nine **clones** , then had them all **henge** into grizzly bears. The ten bears charged Kakashi making him dodge, because for an unknown reason when Naruto **henged** , it was real not an illusion.

"Fancy moves you got there, but not enough." said Kakashi as he grabbed five shuriken in each hand. Kakashi went on to through all ten shuriken hitting all bears, making nine pop and go up in smoke while the last one turned into Naruto as he dodged. Naruto then went through more hand seals while calling out

"This is my **Uzumaki style: Hatake Killer**. You better watch out." When Naruto said the name of his technique Kakashi couldn't help but wonder 'The hell is this. He never used this before.' after saying his piece Naruto launched himself at Kakashi like a bullet. Naruto then started spinning and releasing chakra, similar to the hyuga's **kaiten** but more missile like. Kakashi was so stunned that he forgot to dodge and was hit in the gut and sent flying.

"I win," yelled an excited Naruto. Not only was he going to the academy, but he beat Kakashi. "Lets get Ramen."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

At Ichiraku's

Naruto and Kakashi where sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen bar, one of the only places Naruto was accepted. For a reason unknown to Naruto, he was hated by almost everyone. Naruto could count the people he knew that didn't hate him on one hand: the Hokage, Kakashi nii-san, Ayame Onee-chan, and Teuchi Ojii-san.

"Naruto, what was that last technique you used. I think you called it the **Uzumaki style: Hatake Killer**?asked Kakashi because it he never seen Naruto practice it.

"That was something I've been practicing in secret to defeat you, and it worked!," exclaimed Naruto "Can I get 20 bowls of miso, please." Naruto asked old man Teuchi.

"Sure, and Kakashi, what about you?" asked Teuchi.

"I'll have two bowls of shrimp ramen please," Kakashi answered before turning his attention to Naruto. "So you start the academy soon, it should be easy for you with your brains."

"I start in ten days. Though I haven't been able to get any books." said Naruto. All the bookstores denied him service when he tried to buy books.

"How bout this. Since you beat me I will buy you your books. Ok." said Kakashi, he wasn't happy with how the bookstores treated his little brother figure. After that their food came, they ate, kakashi paid, and they left.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Fifteen minutes later at a bookstore

"Here we are," Spoke Kakashi as they arrived "I'll be right back, wait here." Kakashi then went into the store. Five minutes later he came out with Naruto's books and a black ninja backpack.

"These are for you."Kakashi said as he gave Naruto the backpack with the books in it.

"Thanks Nii-san!" said an excited Naruto After that Kakashi took Naruto Home.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Ten days later at the academy

Naruto was walking into the academy in the clothes he got just for this. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with orange borders, black pants, and regular boots, and a black hoodie that was unzipped. He also had his black ninja backpack on. Naruto went to class 1-D just as he had been told by the hokage. When he walked in Naruto seen a chunin that was a little fatter, as well as shorter than average. Naruto assumed that he neglected his training when he became a teacher. Naruto took a seat at the back bye a window and waited. Naruto was surprised to find out that he was the first one there. Almost right after Naruto a boy with black hair and onyx eyes walked in. Naruto thought that his hair looked like a duck butt,but he didn't say anything. Next to walk in was a boy with a high collar coat zipped up all the way, this boy was also wearing sunglasses. Naruto found this odd, but like before didn't comment. After the kid with a high collar came in a blond girl in a pink sweatshirt came in. She had blue eyes and a red hair clip to keep her short hair out of her eyes. So far there was one person in each corner, he was back right, high collar was back left, duck butt was front left, and blond girl was front left. It was after Naruto made his observations that blond hair got up and walked over to duck butt and asked.

"Who are you, I'm Ino Yamanaka." said the now named Ino.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, can you leave?" asked the cold Uchiha. When Sasuke said this Ino got a sad look on her face. When Ino was about to sit down a boy with brown spiky hair, a mesh shirt, and a blue hoodie burst in. This boy also had a dog on his head.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru. We'll be the rookie of the year when we graduate," Kiba then spotted Ino "Hey your cute, wanna be my girlfriend?" asked Kiba as he went to sit beside Ino. Naruto thought that Kiba would be fun to mess with.

"I'm pretty sure that akamaru would have a better chance dog breath." said Naruto with a smirk. Naruto was not the only one laughing, Ino, Sasuke, and surprisingly Shino were as well. Kiba seeing everyone laughing tried to use what he thought was a good comeback.

"So blondie, you think Akamaru has a better chance with the ladies. You couldn't get a girlfriend if you were from an amazing clan like me." Kiba thought that this was a good comeback because not only did he put down Naruto, but he also got to boast about being in a clan.

"Huh, you think your tough, when it's time for taijutsu we should settle this like men. One vee One, that means no puppy, and from what I seen he is the brawn and the brains." at this point most of the class had arrived. Almost all the civilians where snickering while some clan heirs including Ino, Choji, who arrived during there banter and sat beside Naruto. Kiba was about to retort when the teacher interrupted.

"Time to start class. Attendance." The teacher then went on to list the attendance. Naruto noticed that many of his classmates were clan heirs like Shino who was heir of the Aburame, Choji heir of the Akimichi, Hinata heir of the Hyugas, Dog breath heir of the Inuzuka, Shikamaru heir of the Nara's, Sasuke heir of the Uchiha, and Ino heir of the Yamanaka.

First period of the day they did introductions where they would usually do history. Second period they went over chakra and chakra theory. Third was our class trying to activate their chakra. Other than me, only Shino, and Shikamaru could use chakra. In fourth we went over taijutsu and had some spars. The matches of the clan heirs were: Shino vs. Sasuke, Hinata vs. Shikamaru, Ino vs. a civilian with pink hair named Sakura, Choji vs. another civilian named Daichi (Daichi is cannon), and finally Kiba vs. Naruto.

Match One

Shino and Sasuke stood opposite of eachother. Shino made the first move, charging Sasuke. When Shino got to Sasuke he went for a punch to the face. Sasuke put up a guard but it turned to be useless as Shino's punch was a fake. When Sasuke put his arms up Shino changed from punching to kicking Sasuke's feet out from under him. When Sasuke hit the ground Shino knelt on him simply saying "I win."

Match two

Match two didn't last long. Shikamaru simply gave up saying he didn't know any taijutsu styles where the hyugas specialized in it.

Match three

Match three was what people called boring. Ino and sakura got into what could be considered a weak brawl. Both sakura and Ino were weak, this was just to see who was weaker. After about three minutes Ino pushed Sakura out. Ino then stuck out her tongue.

Match four

Choji and Daichi's fight lasted a little longer than Normal. The match was just Diachi punching while Choji would just push Daichi. Eventually Choji was able to push Daichi out of the ring.

Match five

When it was finally his and Kiba's turn Naruto kept quiet thinking of a being as rash as he is took this as a sign of fear. "What is Blondie too afraid to talk?" asked Kiba mockingly towards.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be able to tell the difference between thinking and fear oh great clan heir." replied Naruto in an even more mocking tone than Kiba used. When Naruto everyone snickered and laughed except Kiba and Shino. Kiba because he was being insulted, and Shino because he rarely ever did. Instead of replying with words Kiba charged. This turned out to be wrong as Naruto quickly ducked under the punch. Kiba's arm was over extended so Naruto punched his bicep. Naruto's punch stopped Kiba long enough that Naruto could kick Kiba. Naruto's kick hit Kiba in the gut, sending him back. Kiba was able to regain balance before he went out. When Kiba got back to his senses he was just in time to see a fist hit his punch knocked Kiba out of the ring.

"Not so strong as you claim to be, huh Dog Breath." It was at this moment that the class sensei decided to show his bigotry and bias.

" _Naruto_ , go sit in the hall for provoking an injured classmate!" yelled the teacher. Instead of responding Naruto decided to just go to the hallway. In Period five the class learnt about the structure of the ninja system. Of course Naruto was sitting in the hallway for the period.

At the end of the day Naruto went home, read little as Kakashi had taught him how. This routine continued for months. Naruto doing well, get kicked out for bad reasons, then go home. This went on for months until the classes ended for the break.

On the day Naruto's class passed year one, something strange happened. When Naruto got home he found two scrolls and a letter. When Naruto walked up to the letter and scrolls, he checked for traps. When Naruto found none he picked up the letter. It read:

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I know you must find this weird but I promise this has good intentions. While I cannot see you personally I can give you the items in the scrolls and the knowledge that I do care for you and will do what I can from where I am. In the scrolls are some jutsu, chakra control exercises, and a large amount of money. I left_ _218,966.60 ( $2 000 USD). I hope this can help you as I cannot._

 _Sincerely_

 _Jariya_

This surprised Naruto because he didn't know who sent it. The persons signature was unreadable to him. Naruto opened the scroll with jutsu and chakra control. Naruto read the name: _Tree Walking._ He opened the scroll and started reading.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Author Note

Hope you enjoyed Please review. I will gladly read constructive criticism but not flames. Also remember this is my first story and I'm only a 9th grader. Thanks.


End file.
